Siklus Musim Gugur
by cameo2495
Summary: "kita akan berlibur ke Kyoto!" / "Apa! Rivaille keracunan!" / hidup ini seperti siklus musim gugur, awalnya kemerahan, coklat, tua, lalu gugur. / "Apa aku bisa berguna?" / ff pertama .-. review plis .-.


ano... ini fanfic udah lama dibuat. karna fanfic ini udah ga boleh diikutsertain ke lomba lagi jadi saya post disini, semoga ga nyepam .-.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime Isayama .-.

doa saya cuman semoga ff ini ga nyepam, dan yang paling penting, ada yang review .-.

SIKLUS MUSIM GUGUR

.

KMXP

.

.

"Perhatian seluruhnya! Hari keberangkatan ke Kyoto sudah ditentukan, anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras kalian!"

Malam saat pengumuman dari Irvin Smith di markas kemilitran menjadi berkah tersendiri bagi pasukan yang haus akan liburan. Mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barang untuk di bawa ke Kyoto. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang belum berhenti menangis bahagia. Untuk sesaat mereka akan meninggalkan suramnnya dan menakutkannya medan perang. Kyoto, kami datang.

.

.

Hari itu sangat dingin, walau tempatmu berpesta Yakiniku adalah sebuah penginapan yang termasuk mewah di Kyoto. Bau daging panggang yang menggugah selera memenuhi ruangan. Pasukanmu begitu menikmati hari pertama di liburan ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menikmati pesta ini?

"Aku tidak butuh, Hanji." Gadis eksentrik itu memaksamu meminum segelas sake, kau berusaha mengelak.

"Ayolah Rivaille, segelas saja, cukup segelas," dia tak menyerah walau tatapan tajammu terarah padanya.

"Tidak-uhuk!" tapi gelas mungil itu terlanjur menumpahkan isinya yang memabukkan ke kerongkonganmu.

"Nah! Minumlah kapten! Ahahahahaha!" Hanji benar-benar memaksmu meminum sake itu. Bagaimana rasanya sake?.

"uhuk!" kau mencoba menahan batukmu, Hanji terbahak tak henti.

"Ahahahahaha! Hahahah-eh? Rivaille? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat! Tidak mungkin, itu hanya segelas sake, Oh Tuhan! Rivaille keracunan!"

"APA?! KAPTEN RIVAILLE!

kau masih bisa mendengar Hanji yang berteriak panik bahkan seluruh pasukan ikut meneriakan namamu. Perutmu panas, tenggorakanmu terasa terbakar, dan pandanganmu mulai mengabur, sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Siapa pun takut jika melihat berbondong-bondong pasukan militer lengkap dengan derap langkah khas mereka lewat di depan mata, terlebih yang mereka masuki adalah sebuah bangunan bercat putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat.

"Dokter! Tolong rawat Kapten kami! Dia keracunan! Keracunan!" samar-samar kau mendengar juniormu memohon kepada seseorang yang dipanggil dokter, pandanganmu masih kabur tatkala kau berusaha membukanya.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku, silahkan kalian menunggu di luar." Laki-laki berjas putih itu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa pasiennya ketakutan, Dokter itu mengusir pasukanmu keluar, secara halus tentunya.

"Tidak dokter! Rivaille harus tetap tinggal disini! Baiklah kami akan keluar, jadi tolong rawat Rivaille, dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan dia pergi sebelum kami yang menjemputnya!" Hanji sepertinya tidak lelah terus-terusan berteriak, seandainya kesadaranmu telah kembali, hidungnya pasti sudah tak berbentuk.

"Ya, terserah, cepatlah keluar, pasienku mulai ketakutan." Dokter mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"SIAP!" Dokter itu menutup telinganya, Suster yang lewat terkaget, dan pasien jantungan bertambah mendengar rentakkan khas pasukan militer.

Rombongan pasukanmu pun meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bersama dengan dinginnya musim gugur di Kyoto, serta bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Ayolah, kau hanya mabuk sake, mengapa pasukanmu sebodoh itu?

.

.

.

Kau menarik selimutmu lebih tinggi. Dingin, itulah yang menyambutmu pagi ini. Musim gugur selalu sedingin ini kah? Yah, Ini sudah hari ke-8 kau berada disini. Dan si bodoh Hanji, Irvin, atau pasukanmu yang lain belum menjemputmu. Demi Tuhan, apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka tengah asik berlibur dan menikmati indahnya musim gugur di Kyoto sampai melupakanmu? Ah, pasukan hebat. Sebenarnya kau bisa saja keluar dari sini, tapi pria berjas putih itu selalu mengatakan 'Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum mereka menjemputmu!'. Oh sungguh pasukan yang hebat.

Tapi, 8 hari dirimu ada disini bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Buktinya, kau cukup terhibur dengan pemandangan musim gugur di luar jendela kamarmu. Daun Maple yang berubah warna sangatlah cantik. Selama kau berada di kemiliteran, tidak pernah sedikit pun kau peduli dengan daun yang jatuh dan terinjak di tanah. Mengabaikan adalah satu-satunya caramu untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam cantiknya daun Maple yang berubah warna.

Jenuh, kau beranjak pergi keluar dan melihat langsung pohon Maple yang menggugurkan daunnya.

Menurutmu, hanya musim gugurlah yang terlihat aneh. Tidak seperti musim panas, walau kau tidak suka suhu di musim itu tapi pemandangan langit musim panas sangatlah cantik. Tidak seperti musim semi yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang indah. Dan tidak seperti musim dingin yang dipenuhi salju putih. Musim gugur itu aneh. Untuk apa ada musim gugur. Pohon Maple hanya mengubah daunnya, dari hijau, kemerah-merahan, lalu jingga, dan kemudian jatuh ketanah dan terabaikan. Untuk apa susah-susah mengubah warna daun kalau nantinya akan jatuh ketanah?

Angin musim gugur menyapamu sesampainya kau berada diluar. Daun Maple yang gugur ada dimana-mana. Menurutmu itu cukup menganggu. Walau seperti itu, kau tetap mengabaikannya.

Kau duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit itu. menghela napas, lalu menyenderkan kepalamu dibangku taman. Manikmu menyapu pemandangan disekitarmu, tak ada yang menarik, bahkan dedaunan Maple itu mulai mengganggumu. Sekali lagi kau edarkan pandanganmu ke sekeliling taman itu dan sepasang manik sewarna madu menabrak manik kelabumu. Gadis pemilik manik sewarna madu itu tersenyum manis kearahmu, membuat kehangatan di pagi yang dingin di musim gugur ini. Angin berhembus, daun Maple berterbangan, surainya yang senada dengan warna matanya bermain-main dengan angin dingin di musim gugur, darahmu berdesir, pemandangan di depanmu sangat sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Kau hanya bungkam-ah! Tidak, kau hanya memasang wajah datar andalanmu, seakan kau tidak menggubris perintah di otakmu untuk sekedar menyapanya. Kalian saling tatap, daun Maple berubah warna kemerah-merahan, kalian masih saling tatap, dan daun Maple berubah warna menjadi jingga, lalu daun Maple gugur, menandakan musim gugur telah sampai pada puncaknya, dan kau menyesal.

.

.

Hebat, kau sudah 13 hari ada disini, terkutuklah pasukan hebatmu. Tapi, jujur saja, jauh didalam hatimu kau senang bukan? 5 hari belakangan ini kau dan gadis pemilik manik sewarna madu yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui namanya itu hanya saling menatap. Berbagi kehangatan di musim gugur yang membawa angin musim dingin. Hanya sebuah tatapan tanpa pengertian yang pasti, yang hanya kau dan gadis itu yang tahu, serta sebuah simpul garis lengkung yang terangkat ke atas membuatmu hangat.

Gadis itu selalu duduk di bangku taman, terkadang dia duduk sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah memo kecil, terkadang dia membawa kanvas putih, dan terkadang duduk menerawang langit, menatap jutaan daun maple yang berguguran.

Seandainya dia tau bahwa keberadaannya telah menjadi pusaran perhatianmu, seandainya dia tau kalau dunia mendadak senyap tatkala kau menatapnya, seandainya dia tau kalau kapten muda sepertimu kini mendadak tuli, mendadak bisu, mendadak lumpuh.

.

.

Sore ini, dia tak menampakkan sosok bak bidadarinya, kau mulai celingak-celinguk menatap sekitar, sampai akhirnya kau menemukan sosoknya, napasmu melega. Dia terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun, sepertinya bocah itu pasien di gedung putih ini. Setelah anak laki-laki itu berlari memasuki gedung, tinggal gadis itu sendiri.

Ini kesempatanmu! Hampiri dia atau kau akan menyesal.

"Sedang apa?" oh, apa yang barusan kau katakan? ini bukanlah sapaan yang tepat, langkah awalmu gagal sudah.

Dia menoleh dan untuk pertama kalinya kau bisa menatap manik madunya sedekat ini, lengkungan terlukis di wajah bak porselin.

"Hidup akan mengikis apa saja yang memilih diam, memaksa kita untuk mengikuti arusnya yang jujur dan agung tetapi penuh dengan rahasia, tidak terkucuali pohon maple ini." senyumnya terlihat menawan ketika dia menjawab sapaan gagalmu.

Kau menaikan alismu sebelah, bingung dengan kalimatnya, "Apa maksudmu?" dia menoleh kembali ke puncak pohon maple yang tinggi, seulas lengkung terindah itu belum melepas.

"Bukankah mereka aneh? Mereka berubah warna, dari gelap, ke terang, lalu akhirnya akan jatuh ke tanah, bukankah itu sia-sia? Tapi sebenarnya tidak, lihat saja, orang-orang begitu tertarik dan menikmati musim gugur ini, ya 'kan?" pandangannya belum terlepas dari puncak pohon Maple, kau terhenyak sesaat atas tutur katanya, suaranya merdu didengar telinga, otakmu memerintahakanmu untuk segera membalas kalimatnya.

"Tidak, kupikir mereka aneh. Tidak berguna. Mereka mengingatkanku pada pasukanku yang gugur di medan perang, mereka beranjak dari hijau, jingga, merah, kemudian gugur ke tanah dan terabaikan." Jika dia tidak melepas garis lengkung di wajahnya, maka kau tidak melepas wajah datarmu yang terpasang sedari tadi.

Dia tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Tapi, rasanya pasukanmu akan sangat senang bisa seindah Maple ini. Musim gugur ada agar kita bisa memaknai kehidupan, yang sederhana seperti siklus perputaran daun Maple ini."

Dia berbalik dan duduk di bawah pohon yang kalian pandangi tanpa alas, alismu terangkat sebelah, kau bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seindah ini? "Dokter bilang, hidupku akan berakhir setelah daun Maple terakhir gugur, dan selama itu aku hanya berdiam diri, menunggu hari itu tiba tanpa usaha yang berarti untuk menghentikannya, bodoh, ya? Aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain."

Irismu membulat mendengar kata 'hidupku akan berakhir.' Yang benar saja, mahluk indah sepertinya harus bertahan sesebentar ini?

Kau ikut duduk di sebelahnya, angin dingin membuatnya mengeratkan jaket putih tipisnya, sebagai seorang lelaki yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, kau memasangkan jaketmu di kedua bahu kurusnya, sementara dia tersenyum sambil berterimakasih.

"Tidak juga, maksudku, biar saja, jalani saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini, sebab masa lalu tak akan kembali dan masa depan tak terlihat. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kau bisa sebaik mungkin saat ini, jangan hanya berdiam diri, kau bisa terkikis jika terus berdiam diri."

Sesaat setelah kau berkata seperti itu, dia menatapmu lekat. Setitik air bening terlihat di ujung matanya, tapi buru-buru di hapus oleh jempol jari lentiknya, lengkung senyum kembali terpasang, sebelum akhirnya dia berucap, "Terima kasih."

"Memento mori, di medan perang kami selalu diingatkan tentang hal itu, entah kenapa aku melihat dunia sebagai sesuatu yang singkat." Kau melanjut tanpa mengucapkan 'sama-sama', memang di militer tidak diajarkan cara menjawab terima kasih, ya?

"Ingatlah kau akan mati? Hmm... mungkin benar, tapi sepertinya kau harus melihatnya lebih jauh lagi, hidup tidak sesederhana itu, tidak sesingkat itu, di sana pasti ada orang-orang yang menunggumu, pasti ada orang-orang yang mencintaimu tanpa peduli orang macam apa kau ini, benar begitu, Kapten?" dia melukis senyum lagi, membiarkan kau terpesona sesaat dengan senyum manis yang diumbarnya secara gratis. Mendengar kalimatnya, kau jadi teringat akan teman sepasukanmu, satu persatu kau ingat wajahnya, agar ketika kau pulang nanti, kau bisa mematahkan hidung mereka, siapa suruh meninggalkan Kapten yang hanya mabuk di rumah sakit?

.

.

Oke, bulat sudah 15 hari kau di sini, Kapten. Rasa dendammu terasa memuncak pada pasukanmu, begitu pula rasa terima kasihmu, sebab jika mereka tidak membawamu ke sini, maka kau tidak akan betemu dengan gadis pirang penyuka musim gugur itu.

Wajahmu data walau sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar putihmu dan menyinari wajahmu. Kau dengan posisi dudukmu menatap luar jendela, mengingat apa yang dikatakan gadis itu kemarin, kau jadi sedikit tertarik dengan Maple yang berjatuhan di luar sana, tapi mungkin wajah datarmu tetap bawaan lahir.

"BRAk!" pintu putih itu terbuka keras.

"Kapten!" dan beberapa baris pasukan berdiri di ambang pintu, siap menyerbu kamar putihmu.

"Kapten! Apa kau sudah sembuh?" satu-satunya anak buah wanitamu yang tidak bisa dipanggil wanita itu menghampirimu dengan senyum lebar yang menjijikan menurutmu.

"Kapten, kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Kapten!" Juniormu kini ikut menghampirimu ikut tersenyum senang, menjijikan.

Lalu pasukanmu menyerbu ruangan putihmu itu, mereka membawakan apel, mangga, jeruk, pasta gigi, bahkan buku dongeng, jangan tanya buat apa.

Dahimu berkerut, matamu menajam, dan kau siap untuk meledak.

"Kapten! Ayo kita pulang hari ini!"

"Kalian..." kau benar-benar akan meledak.

Dan ledakan Kapten muda terhebat yang dikenal sebagai senjata manusia terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, dan korban penyakit jatung mulai berjatuhan.

.

.

Setelah adegan ledakan yang berlangsung berjam-jam, kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu untuk beranjak dari gedung serba putih itu. Barisan pasukan militer mengawal langkahmu.

Dan sesaat ketika kau melewati taman rumah sakit, kau melihat Maple yang berubah warna kini berjatuhan, dan gadis pirang itu tersenyum lembut ke arahmu, manis, dia lambaikan tangannya untukmu.

Sedikit tercengang, kau meninggalkan barisan pasukanmu dan menghampirinya, yang lain tidak tau.

"Hai." Sapamu basi.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Kapten." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa musim gugur di sini cukup menyenangkan, setiap musim gugur aku akan berkunjung kemari, berlaku di musim yang lain." Wajahmu datar, jadi tersipu bukan keahlianmu.

"Hem... sepertinya tidak bisa, ini akan menjadi musim gugur terakhirku." Katanya, matanya menatap Maple yang berguguran tanpa kedip, dia tersenyum manis tapi terlihat getir.

"Terakhir?" mendengarnya membuatmu sedikit tercengang, kau benci kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak punya orang yang akan menunggu kepulanganku, sudah kukatakan, bukan?"

Lama, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memejamkan mata, menutup cahaya masuk ke retinanya dan menyembunyikan iris secerah mentari di baliknya. Dilanjutkan lagi tutur halusnya, "Anak pemilik rumah sakit yang baru berusia lima tahun membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya, kupikir aku bisa sedikit berguna dengan mendonorkan jantungku untuknya ." kembali senyum terlukis, dia benar-benar manis.

Kau hanya diam, tidak membalas. Bukan, demi Tuhan, bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang kau inginkan, kau ingin merengkuh erat gadis yang namanya saja tak kau ketahui.

"Hehe..." berhenti tertawa, nak, atau pria di hadapanmu akan melakukan hal yang di luar nalar, meledak lagi mungkin, "Kutitipkan eksistensiku pada Maple di musim gugur, itu pun jika diperlukan." Sambungnya.

Kau menatapnya, lama. Dia tersenyum, hangat. Kalian saling bertatap, sang kalut melawan tulus, apa seperti ini akhirnya? Bukan jika diperlukan, tapi sangat diperlukan. Kau sangat membutuhkan eksistensi hangat gadis pirang ini di musim gugur tahun depan, depannya lagi, depannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku Levi Rivaille, salam kenal." Katamu, mendengarnya dia terkekeh geli, "Aku Petra Rall, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dan Maple yang berguguran menjadi latar perpisahan kalian atas pertemuan yang singkat, sesingkat perputaran siklus musim gugur.

.

.

Kau tidak pernah merasakan sedih, jadi kau tidak tau apa ini bisa disebut seperti itu, kau tidak pernah merasa pilu, jadi kau tidak tau apa ini bisa disebut pilu.

Yah, setidaknya ini akan kau jadikan sebagai suatu hadiah di musim gugur.

Setiap musim gugur tiba, kau akan melihat gadis itu, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Maple ke tanah, menandakan perputaran kehidupan yang singkat.

Terima kasih, Nona Maple untuk lima belas harinya di rumah sakit kecil di Kyoto, terima kasih, Petra Rall.

Tamat.

.

.


End file.
